


Where Were You?

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poisoning, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Lorne lets something slip...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> From a prompt by somehowunbroken for some 2011 thingathon that I can't recall the detail of now - '”Where were you?”'

  
Lorne stumbled through the gate, half-dazed and his head pounding. He looked for David, which was stupid, because why would a botanist randomly turn up to see an unscheduled team return?  
  
Carson was quickly upon him, prodding and talking and doing all kinds of shit that pissed Lorne off even more until he lashed out and ended up flat on his back on a gurney with a couple of Marines glaring down at him.  
  
He checked that the rest of his men were still with him, then passed out.  
  
He woke to bright white light and a gnawing sense that he'd done something wrong. A beeping noise to his left intensified and a nurse appeared, smiling. It unnerved him even more, so he closed his eyes, and the darkness took him anyway.  
  
When he woke again, David Parrish was sitting by his bed, and he tried to shut his eyes again, but nothing happened.  
  
“Major?” Parrish's voice was very concerned, and Lorne felt a bit queasy.  
  
“Um...”  
  
The botanist got up off the chair by the bed and returned with Carson. Curtains were pulled and he was alone with the medic, his eyes being shone bright light into and the face of the Scotsman heavily amused.  
  
“How do you feel, Evan?” Carson asked, brightly.  
  
“Like crap,” he croaked, and tried to move, but it hurt.  
  
Carson chuckled, and Lorne knew he was a sadist. “You were attacked by giant centipedes and all of you were poisoned half to death. I'm glad you're back with us.”  
  
“You and me both, doc,” he mumbled. “Why... Why is Parrish here?”  
  
Carson raised an eyebrow. “You kept asking for him. I know you two are friends. When I told him, he was here like a shot.”  
  
Lorne was mortified. Letting his feelings be exposed, even under duress, was unacceptable. Unthinkable. “I... I asked for him?”  
  
Carson chuckled. “Well, laddie, not asked, exactly. You kept saying, 'Where were you, David? When I came home, where were you?'” He chuckled again, and Lorne groaned, covering his eyes with his hand.  
  
“Oh, god.”  
  
Carson patted his hand. “It's all right, Evan. I didn't tell him all that. Anyway, I think David must feel the same, the speed he got here and the look on his face. Just get some rest. You'll be fine in a few days, the anti-venom is working grand, and all the other lads are much better.”  
  
Lorne felt himself relax, relief washing over him as Carson melted away, and when he opened his eyes, David was there.  
  
“Major? How... How are you?”  
  
Lorne felt an unfathomable sense of contentment mixed with embarrassment. David was here, and he was going to be okay. Now he just had to pretend that he wasn't head over heels with his botanist.  
  
“Better, doc. Thanks for sitting with me.”  
  
David sat down and smiled nervously. “Carson said it would be better for you if I was here. I can't see how it helps any.” His hand snaked out gingerly and long fingers curled around Evan's, warmth spreading quickly.  
  
“It helps,” Lorne rasped. “Thank you.”  
  
David was blushing. “Anytime. Next time, I'll be there.”  
  
Lorne smiled, his embarrasment covered by gratitude. “Thanks, David. That means a lot.” He dared to lift his hand and press a kiss to David's fingers.  
  
The botanist blushed a deeper shade of red, and grinned.  
  
~


End file.
